lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SamwiseFilmore/New Suggestions System EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY
Many important announcement blogs this week, but Important things are afoot, so I can't help it. In any case, another important thing needs to be announced. This is a new system (again, I know what you are all thinking. :P), that we are introducing right now. There has been considerable conversation about this new system and ow it will work. Here is some info. Please read it all before commenting. Goals When any new system is introduced, we are going to need a set of goals. #We needed an effective method to save and re-propose suggestions so that Mevans can view them (or not view them) at his leisure. #We need a method that does not require an immense amount of moving, renaming, closing, etc. work by Staff. #We need to make sure that only the very best are even looked at. This can be fairly straightforward, or very complex. #System needs to stay in use for long periods of time, unlike other not so similar systems. #System needs to maintain the original copy of all suggestions, while not requiring new forum boards, and allowing complete forum cleanouts. Proposal With what is written above in mind, we did a little thinking, and said that we needed a system that makes the users do most of the work. Lets use these facts: *Userpage Sub-pages *Removed threads are not deleted. Why don't we have users create subpages of their userpages to collect their suggestions on. This list can be frankly, massive, because not only does it include current and future suggestions, but past ones. All you need to do is go through your contributions (one of the tabs on your profile), and find links to all of your old suggestions that would be included on your personal list. No staff member has a say on what you do or don't put on your list. However, if a suggestion seems unwanted or frowned upon, or a No has come from the mod team, use your best judgment. The idea with this system is that it will thin out the number of saved and proposed suggestions, and hopefully, only those users that care enough about their suggestions being looked at would be saved. In my experience, the ones who care are usually the ones that make good suggestions. The hope is that this system covers all of the goals listed above. Technical Help This system requires that every user who wants a userpage with suggestions create a subpage of your userpage. To create this page, go to the "Contribute" dropdown in the upper right corner of your screen. Click "Add a Page". When it asks you what to call it, name it: User:(Your Username)/Suggestions or something similar. For example, if I am creating one for myself, I would name it: User:SamwiseFilmore/Suggestions Suggestions can be replaced by any word, so long as it relates to suggestions. The other stuff makes it a subpage of your userpage. You may format this page however you would like, but make sure to include links to all the suggestions you want included on that page. To find old suggestions of yours that have since been removed, go to your contributions. Then you can go down the whole list (depending on who you are, this may take some time), and find all of the suggestions you want on your list. You may try to use the filter options at the top of the page to filter it to just forum posts. Any other questions concerns, arguments, etc. can be conferred to me in the comments. Remember, this is immediate, so you can begin work on your subpage right away! SamwiseFilmore (Admin)(Fill My Mailbox) Do You Like the Idea? Yes No Maybe It Won't Last Category:Blog posts